It has become common to provide a portable sheet bending brake which is carried to the job site for bending metal or plastic sheet material such as used in siding on homes and buildings.
Typically, the portable sheet bending brakes are such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,161,223, 3,481,174, 3,482,427, 3,559,444, 3,817,075 and 3,872,755 and comprise a frame having a fixed jaw and a movable jaw and an anvil member secured to the fixed jaw. The movable jaw has a clamping surface movable between workpiece clamping and nonclamping positions relative to the clamping surface on the fixed jaw. A bending member is hinged to the fixed jaw for bending the sheet material clamped between the two clamping surfaces.
More recently, coil holders have been provided which are utilized separately to uncoil a length of sheet material from a coil, clamp it, and thereby permit a predetermined length to be cut off. Such a coil holder is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,817. Such coil holders necessarily require a separate clamping construction for the sheet material.
The present invention is directed to a combined portable sheet bending brake and coil holder wherein the same structure that is utilized for clamping the sheet material for bending is also utilized for clamping the sheet material for cut off from a coil.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a combined portable sheet bending brake and coil holder wherein the coil holder utilizes the same clamping structure as utilized in the sheet bending brake; wherein the coil holder may be readily applied and removed to the portable sheet bending brake; wherein the coil holder is light in weight, is constructed and arranged so that no tools or clamps are required to hold the coil in position, and includes a novel construction for supporting the coil.
In accordance with the invention, the frame of the brake and the coil holder have interengaging means whereby said coil holder may be mounted and removed from the frame. When the coil holder is in position, the coil is positioned such that the leading edge of the coil may be extended between the clamping surfaces and clamped to permit cut off of a desired length of sheet material. In a preferred construction, the coil support includes a novel construction for holding the coil on the coil support.